The Actor and the Pianist
by ForgottenFantasy
Summary: He searches for her precious 'smile'. She places hope in him, he places hope in her. The cycle continues as they depend on each other, even when departed. The Actor and the Pianist: their thoughts, their separation, their story... Short YinHei drabbles.
1. The Actor, the Pianist

"**The Actor and the Pianist**"

Summary: He searches, still he searches. He gazes at the stars every night, wondering if she'll appear: the girl with magic fingers and deep iris eyes. She waits for him to rescue her. He searches for her precious 'smile'. She places hope in him, he places hope in her. The cycle continues as they depend on each other, even when departed. The Actor and the Pianist: their thoughts, their separation, their story...

A/N: Trying to do one drabble for each Ryuusei no Gemini episode. Based on my own thoughts of what happened to Yin and why they replaced her with russian loli with big gun. Each one-shot is usually short and sweet, and packed full of my attempted fluff. Starting with ep2 because 1 is pretty much void of our favorite DtB'ers. If you don't get it, my theory is that Yin's connected to the meteor fragment that Hei is so trying to get. I think that she's either dead or unconscious or something, but in other words, not in Russia. :P

=-=-=-=-

_Alone, left alone_

_Watch us slowly disappear with time_

_Unknown, still unknown_

_Forgotten, lost, and left behind..._

the actor----

Iris-less eyes peered through a rickity telescope. He studied the stars, those fake stars that tempted the wisest man to believe in them. The dark haired man pulled his gaze away from those beautiful lies and lowered himself to the frosted Russian ground. Since she had left, he had stopped taking care of himself. His hair had grown out to his shoulders, unkept and shaggy. A bristley beard spiked off his chin. Since that night, he'd been searching intently for the one thing that could bring her precious smile back to him: the meteor core. So close, he was so close! Somewhere in this country he would find it, he had to find it.

Frustration and anxiety ate at his very soul, or the one he had left. The man called 'Li' was truely gone now. His act, his facade, it was destroyed; he had no need for it. She accepted him for who he was, in all his awkwardness and irrational decisions. She accepted the man named 'Hei'. Her name echoed through his mind: 'Yin'. Yin and Hei, black and white...

_Wait for me, will you wait for me?_

_Need you on my side_

_Way for me, make way for me_

_With arms wide..._

----the pianist

Emotionless eyes stared blankly at the starry landscape before her. Still, quiet, peace; nothing was ever disturbed here in this place of silence. She was like a princess, a princess of the fake stars. The girl held her arm up, sightless eyes flickering towards the milky light radiated by the heavenly bodies. White hair lays in neat curls down her shoulder and chest. Would he come? Would he rescue her? That Black Reaper, she trusted him to take her from this place of sadness. That man named Hei that made her stone heart beat, that helped her to smile.

Tears streamed down her face but she felt no sadness. Oh, those sweet emotions, why were they out of her reach? Right in front of her, she could feel them begging to get inside. There was one way she could express how she felt: music. The feeling of those ivory keys over her porcelain skin, the energy that pulsed through her body as her sensitive fingers danced, the poem that wrapped around her while she played, but most of all, knowing that he was listening to her works of art caressing the air...

At the memories, she pushed her lips into the form of a smile. He always laughed when she did that. Was he laughing now? Was he able to see her? The white light shined through her blind eyes. She could faintly see that moonlight of atonement. Yin, that was her simple name. She held the memories of Kirsi. She wanted to be like that Kirsi, with feelings and emotions, with a life...


	2. Dead Inside

"**Dead Inside**"

_music sheet 2---_

A/N: Episode three was...interesting, to say the least. I guess my favorite part is the facy our beloved Mao is back, in the form of a...squirrel-rat-bat? Least favorite part is that Russian loli is now a contractor with a fricken huge gun. Crap. How did I know this would happen? Anyways, on with drabble number two~ Listening to Dead Inside by Skillet, which the lyrics are also from. These are getting shorter and shorter due to lack of any other hints about Yin! D: Forgive me for shortness.

=-=-=-

_To find this love of mine,_

_I'd walk through wind and fire,_

_Forever and always...!_

---the actor

Hei jolted awake from the dream with a jerk. Hard breathing and sweaty palms, eyes wide. He slowly calmed himself and let out a sigh. Truth be told, he'd never dreamed until recently. She was the only one who filled his head right now: Yin. He sighed. From what he had heard, whenever humans had a nightmare, they would awake to find the person they worried about right beside them, to find it had only been a dream...but she wasn't there. How silly of him to think she would somehow be back. Sure, he had found the meteor fragment, but it wasn't any help right now.

Void eyes staring into nothing, the morning sun rising over the snowy Russian landscape. He glanced momentarily to the figure sleeping on the floor. A girl, maybe fifteen, red hair and green eyes. She reminded him of Havoc in appearence, but someone much different with that peaceful look on her face. A frown was carved into his tired face. Too many things were flying through his head for any attempt at sleep. He needed to keep watch, anyways.

_'Goodbye, Hei...'_

Those words echoed in his head...

the pianist---

She laid amond the brilliant stars, bathed in silver moonlight. Lifeless lilac eyes half-way closed, she slowly sat up on her bed of the planets. Hands out stretched, her small fingers danced over the air. She was playing a song only she could hear...a song of hope that existed only in her mind.

He was coming, she knew it. Yin knew he would surely come rescue her. That night, filled with blood and dead bodies...she remembered it all. He had tried so hard, he had called out her name, she had cried once more. Those wet tears brought a feeling that she had never felt...sadness? Was that it? Was she feeling it now?

If her mind could feel confusion, loneliness, and sadness at the same time, she was feeling it now.

These fake stars hold no comfort.

_I cant escape this love,_

_I want it the way it was!_

_You remind me of a time,_

_When I felt alive..._


	3. Promise

_A dream grows._

_Can you kiss it with your lips?_

_A life flows._

_Can you kiss it with your lips?_

the actor---

_"If you waste your time here, your precious honey will die!"_

Hei frowned. What did they want with her? He watched the scenery pass by in a blur, like the past events...all a blur. He could feel Suou's curious gaze locked on him. She hadn't said anything, but he knew she would ask about Yin sometime soon. He didn't know what to say if she asked...what was he to Yin? What was she to him? With his powers gone, he knew rescuing her would be difficult...but he had to find her, save her.

He promised. He promised to never leave her alone... but he had broken that promise.

_Oh, hold me and heal me._

_Keep my heart in your hands..._

_Oh, hold me and heal me_

_Keep my heart in your hands._

the pianist---

She had left her bed of stars today. She felt his presence, that presence she longed for. Her body was in a deep comatose, but her mind was working non-stop. Her observation ghost followed him, watched him, tried to break through his mind and tell him it was okay...that she would wait for him. How she longed to feel his strong, reassuring hand on her shoulder. Yin's eyes twitched while in that never ending sleep. She wanted to be free of that wretched machine that held her captive there.

He needed her, she needed him. Yin knew he would search to the ends of the earth for her...

_My heart fades._

_Can you kiss me with your lips?_

_My life shades._

_Can you kiss me with your lips?_

_&-&-&-&-_

_A/N:_ I'm sorry that was so terribly short. :P Hey, at least we finally see Yin again. And it looks like Suou's got some jealosy, haha.


	4. When You Come Back From the War

A/N: Somehow, Kiko grew in my chracter rankings with ep 9. This fact scares me. On another note, my computer is screwing up lately so expect delays.

Inspiration: "The Call" by Regina Spektor from the Prince Caspian soundtrack. 3

=-=-=-=

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word..._

the actor----

Plans, plans, plans. Plans and plots to rescue her bounced through his head like the train on the tracks. He was finally headed back to Tokyo...to where they met. A pain radiated from his heart, the little of one he had. Since he had met her, strived to protect her, that concrete heart had cracked...

The scenery passed by like the days he spent with her. Those days at the beach, running from the Syndicate...he had never seen her anywhere close to happy but in those times. Sometimes he swore a real smile pulled at the edge of her lips, and that her blind eyes saw the world for the beauty it really was.

Yes, that girl had truly thawed his cold heart. She had broken the stone chains, shattered the glass that surrounded it...

She truly broke his heart, but in a good way.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Till it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

----the pianist

Floating in nothingness, but it was nothing close to ecstacy. No where near how she felt with him. Izanami is what they called her. She had heard them. Didn't they understand? Didn't they get it? She wasn't just a Doll since she met him...she wasn't just a person, just Yin...she felt like Kirsi. Like when her fingers would dance over the solid ivory in a melodic waltz, creating a piece of poetry in the air.

Didn't they get it? She wasn't just a something. She felt, she moved, she breathed, she lived. Izanami and Izanagi was not how her story would end. She could change it, alter it, fix it. Maybe she could keep one half of his promise...because to promise to someone, that person must be alive.

She'd keep on going, she'd resist, just for him and only him. The one who wrapped her bleeding heart in bandages those starry nights, watching those beautiful lies.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war..._

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye..._

A/N: Go listen to that song right now :v Like, a commandment. Thou shalt hear that song. -shot'd-


	5. Black

A/N: A bit of a different style here. I scribbled this out last night when I couldn't sleep. Had a really epic AU young!Hei & Yin fic, but my computer screen shorted out of something. Now it won't even turn on. Crap plz? :v

&&--

---the pianist

Maybe it was the monotonous sounds, or the always never changing, always staying different people. Or maybe the never budging fact she lived in a world of monotone black, plain black. The call of her one syllable name: black. The busy streets below, black. The morning sunrise, black. Vivid lavender eyes watched this black world, thoughts and images never changing, always staying different. Maybe it was because of her toneless voice, expressionless face, tearless eyes, alexithymic state of being. Maybe these were the reasons she wanted to leave, escape this town. Or maybe it was because he always stayed, always never changing, always the same: black. Maybe because he was always not there, but always here instead of anywhere. Maybe that's why she stayed. Maybe she stayed because _he_ would always stay the same: Hei, black.


	6. Song to Say Goodbye

Lyrics: Song to Say Goodbye by Placebo

_You crying, tragic waste of skin,  
I'm well aware of how it aches ,  
And you still won't let me in.  
Now I'm breaking down your door,  
To try and save your swollen face…_

the actor---

It hurt to see her this way. See her in so much agony, so much confusion, and so much wrath. It was he who did this to her…this is what he decided and told himself over and over. Maybe if he hadn't have met her, she would have stayed a quaint and quiet Doll, and not have turned into this murderer. He knew Suou worried for him, but he couldn't bring himself to talk about her…Yin. He knew she was interested in his past, but he didn't want to relive it all.

When he tried to comfort her, it was like she already knew this would happen. But he wouldn't let her go any deeper into this insanity. No, he would pull her out and stop all this. It was he had had done this, so he had to 'kill' this Izanami she had become…bring back his one and only Yin.

The moon of once atonement was now a sign of destruction.

---the pianist

Why did she kill? She didn't know. She had lived many years as just a Doll, who did whatever they were told. She didn't have a free will then. Maybe she killed because they said that was what she was supposed to do. Maybe she killed because she couldn't control this new person, this sense of will she wasn't able to comprehend. Izanami wasn't who she chose to be, but who they told her she was. Neither do these fake stars nor bloody corpses hold comfort to her petrified soul.

He as coming soon, she could feel it. It almost brought a smile to her lips. Though…why hadn't she killed him? Of all people, he might have been the first for her power to strike. Maybe she would try to harness her freedom for him. Maybe she would try. But then, maybe she wouldn't…because that was always how she was told.

_You were mother nature's son,  
Someone to whom I could relate,  
Your needle and your damage done,  
Remains a sordid twist of fate.  
Now I'm trying to wake you up ,  
To pull you from the liquid sky ,  
Coz if I don't we'll both end up ,  
With just your song to say goodbye._


	7. Wish&FIN

A/N: BONES. NO. Just NO. Open endings are a no no! DDD:

&&--

the actor---

Her silk soft skin brushed against his rough hands, almost a sin to touch her porcelain body. The night's beautiful lies shone bright, their fake light scaring away all darkness. The dark blue sky surrounded them on this bed of stars, together once again. His hands ran through her silver locks, eyes gazing at her peaceful face. Would this empty shell ever be filled once again? It gave him a somewhat reassure to see she was back to her herself, though not currently with him. Was she where Bai and Amber were?

His gloved hand gripped hers gently, afraid to ruin her perfect skin. He wished that two deep purple eyes would flicker open and look at him again. He begged to see her smile, her emotionless but somehow bright face. He longed to hear her soft voice say his name, to see her fingers dance over the ivory keys to play him a beautiful melody.

Perhaps the Gate could not answer all wishes…

---the pianist

I'm happy now, I'm in his arms. I'm no longer torn between two selves. My thoughts, my feelings…I'm happy. Never before have I been this way, but I am. I can feel his strong hands hold me and reassure me. I wish I could reach him and tell him it is alright, that I'm here, that nothing has ever changed. But I sleep, sleep peacefully in his arms. He'll never let go, he'll never leave, just like he promise me.

Perhaps the Gate can answer just one more wish…

--&&

A/N: Please forgive the switch of POV. I felt that the first person fit Yin much better.


End file.
